


Leere

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deutsch | German, Founders fic, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Projekt: "Ohne dich", fanfiktion.de
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar und die anderen drei Gründer haben sich zerstritten, wie wir alle wissen. Doch was hat es in Godric ausgelöst? Die Gedanken und Gefühle von unserem Urgryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leere

**Author's Note:**

> **Autor** : Kephiso  
>  **Titel** : Leere  
>  **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
>  **Wörter** : 1,291  
>  **Warunung(en)** : Slash, Gedanken an Selbstmord  
>  **Zusammenfassung** : Salazar und die anderen drei Gründer haben sich zerstritten, wie wir alle wissen. Doch was hat es in Godric ausgelöst? Die Gedanken und Gefühle von unserem Urgryffindor.  
>  **Sonstiges** :  
> So, das ist meine Version der Trennung der vier Gründer, geschrieben für das Projekt „Ohne dich“.  
>  **Link** : http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/7948/1
> 
> Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob es mir gelungen ist, die Gefühle richtig rüber zu bringen, das war einer meiner ersten Versuche. Über Kommentare würde ich mich echt freuen, besonders über konstruktive Kritik.  
> Ich hab das ganze schon vor zwei oder drei Jahren geschrieben, deswegen übernehme ich keine Haftung für den Stil der Geschichte.

**_ Projekt: „[Ohne dich](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/7948/1)“: Leere _ **

 

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich wieder hier her gekommen bin. Ich habe mir geschworen, es nicht mehr zu tun, und doch kann ich nicht widerstehen. Früher habe ich die Aussicht genossen, wenn ich hier am See stand und die leicht vom Wind gekräuselte Oberfläche anblickte, doch heute spielgelt sich auf ihr nur mein eigenes, ernstes und verschlossenes Gesicht.

 

Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, als es anders war, als wir beide viel gelacht haben, doch das war, bevor du gegangen bist.

Immer, wenn ich hier stehe, sehe ich unsere glücklichen Momente. Als du mir damals das Schwimmen beigebracht hast und wir so viel gelacht haben. Als wir uns ein Floß gebaut haben und damit über den See gefahren sind. Und auch diesen einen verhängnisvollen Tag, als du dich entschlossen hast zu gehen.

 

Ich schließe meine Augen und lehne mich an den Baum hinter mir, zwischen dessen Wurzeln ich sitze. Er liebkost meine geschundene Seele, doch vermag es auch nicht, die Wunden zu heilen, die du hinterlassen hast. Vor meinem inneren Auge taucht wieder die Szene auf, in der du mich verlassen hast.

 

Zum zweiten Mal, muss man dazu sagen. Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden für immer zusammen bleiben, doch du hast das wieder zunichte gemacht, als du von neuem damit anfingst, dass nur reinblütige Zauberer hier unterrichtet werden dürften.

 

Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, drifte ich auch schon in den Schlaf ab und nehme, zu meinem eigenen Unglück, die schlechten Gedanken mit mir. Einmal mehr muss ich unseren Streit erleben…

 

„Du hast gesehen, zu was sie fähig sind!“, meinst du starrsinnig, dich auf ein Ereignis beziehend, das vor fünf oder sechs Jahren nun schon geschehen war. Wir haben versucht, dir zu erklären, dass dieser Schüler eine Ausnahme war, doch du willst nicht darauf hören. Ich spüre den Ärger in mir aufwallen.

 

„Das war ein einzelner Schüler, der dachte, ich wäre bei der Ermordung seiner Eltern dabei gewesen!“, entgegne ich, wie immer.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung! Früher oder später wird wieder einer mit so einer dummen Idee aufwarten und dann dich vielleicht wirklich umbringen. Oder Helga, oder Rowena. Das ist einfach nur leichtsinnig was ihr da macht, dass ihr die Schlammblüter auch aufnehmt!“

Ich versuche mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich das trifft.

„Solltest du es nicht gemerkt haben, ich bin auch einer dieser Schlammblüter, wie du so schön sagst.“ Meine Stimme klingt frostig.

 

Kurz zeigt sich Einsicht auf deinem Gesicht, dann wird sie wieder von deinem Ärger überdeckt.

„Aber du bist anders!“

„Ach ja, und wie? Ich bin sogar erst später zu euch gestoßen, als die meisten der Schüler. Ich habe noch weniger gewusst als sie, die meisten können ja schon wenigstens schreiben. Was unterscheidet mich von ihnen?“ Ich bin nun wirklich auf hundertachtzig mit deinem Sturkopf.

 

„Du hast aber reines Blut, nur das Pech, von Muggeln aufgezogen zu werden.“ Auch das ist deine Standardantwort. „Aber wenn du das nicht einsehen möchtest, gut ich kann auch gehen.“

„Solange du an solche dummen Sachen glaubst, kannst du mir gestohlen bleiben!“, schleudere ich dir entgegen.

„Wie du willst“, antwortest du eingeschnappt. „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit so einer dreckigen Schule. Ihr werdet sie zu Grunde richten, mit eurer Einstellung. Ihr braucht euch nicht wundern, wenn keine Eltern mehr ihre Kinder hier her schicken wollen.“ Du weißt, dass ich mir nichts mehr wünsche als Harmonie zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln, genauso, dass ich von der magischen Welt angenommen werde. Deswegen trifft es mich auch so sehr.

„Mach doch was du willst, Salazar Slytherin!“

 

„Ich brauche deine Erlaubnis nicht, Godric Gryffindor! Auf nimmer Wiedersehen“ Wütend drehst du dich um und verschwindest in Richtung Schloss. Noch ist mir nicht klar, wie ernst du deine eigentlich kindischen Worte meinst.

 Auch bin verärgert, nehme aber, um mich abzu reagieren einen Stein, von denen hier Massen herum liegen, und schleudere ihn in den See. Ich weiß, dass ich damit die Krake und die Meermenschen störe, doch das interessiert mich im Moment herzlich wenig.

 

Ich finde deine Art einfach nur schrecklich.

Als ich an diesem Abend in die große Halle komme und du nicht da bist, schiebe ich es auf deinen Starrsinn und sage mir, du würdest dich schon wieder einkriegen. Ich bemerke weder die fragenden Blicke von Row und Hel, noch die besorgten Blicke der Schüler, als ich frustriert in meinem Essen stochere und den Teller am Ende unberührt zurück gehen lasse.

 

Als ich in unser Zimmer komme, bemerke ich die ersten Anzeichen. Meine Sachen liegen wild verteilt am Boden, von deinen ist nichts zu sehen. Auch im Bad fehlen deine Pflegesachen, meine sind am Boden verteilt. Ich beginne das ganze Zimmer zu durchsuchen, doch weder von dir, noch von deinen Sachen finde ich eine Spur. Das einzige, was du zurück gelassen hast, ist dein Kissen und deine Decke, die noch so herrlich nach dir riechen.

 

Ich wache auf, mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Ich bin am Anfang noch wütend auf dich gewesen, doch mittlerweile ist diese Wut einer Leere gewichen, die mich aufzufressen schein. Ich kann nicht mehr richtig essen, und wenn ich versuche zu schlafen, schrecke ich meist wenig später wegen Alpträumen wieder hoch. Ich bin versucht gewesen, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, doch habe es dann gelassen, mir immer wieder gesagt, du seist Schuld, und du müsstest den Anfang machen.

 

Aber ich habe nichts mehr von dir gehört, seit damals. Unsere Schützlinge geben sich gegenseitig die Schuld daran, bei mir wagen sie es wohl nicht, weil ich so schlimm aussehe. Ich habe die Lust verloren, seit du nicht mehr da bist, und immer, wenn ich an dich denke, tut mir meine Brust weh, da wo einst mein Herz saß. Du hast es zerbrochen, mit deinem Weggehen, und bei jedem Atemzug schneiden mich die Splitter weiter auf. Ich spüre wie mein Atem sich beschleunigt, auch mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, wie immer, wenn eine Panikattacke mich einholt. Doch ich habe mittlerweile gelernt, mit ihnen umzugehen.

 

Ich habe gesagt, in meiner Brust wäre Leere. Doch das stimmt nicht ganz. Ein Gefühl habe ich noch, doch das treibt mich schön langsam in den Wahnsinn. Die absolute Verzweiflung, die ich spüre, wenn ich an dich denke, kann die Leere zum Teil verdrängen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, welches Gefühl das Schlimmere ist.

 

Ich vermisse dich, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers. Schon öfter habe ich darüber nachgedacht, meinem elendigen Leben ein Ende zu setzen, denn ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ein winziger Schritt, hier am See, und die Krake würde sich über einen Snack freuen können.

 

Doch ich bringe es nicht über mich, Hel und Row so zu verletzen. Sie waren stark, stark für mich, doch ich weiß, dass dein Verschwinden sie genauso mitgenommen hat, wie mich. Dafür sollte ich ihnen dankbar sein, das weiß ich, doch ich fühle nichts. Mir ist alles egal geworden, seit du nicht mehr da bist.

 

Ich lasse meinen Blick schweifen, ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Die Leere in meinem Inneren wird größer, wenn die Dunkelheit kommt. Tagsüber kann ich sie relativ gut unterdrücken, doch nachts ist nichts da, was mich ablenken könnte.

 

Ein leichtes Brummen meines Zauberstabes sagt mir, dass es Zeit ist, ins Schloss zurück zu kehren, wenn ich nicht will, dass Row einen Suchtrupp für mich losschickt. Seit deinem Weggehen ist sie immer ein wenig überbesorgt, als wüsste sie, dass ich mit dem Gedanken an Selbstmord spiele.

 

Ein gequältes Seufzen entflieht mir, als ich mich erhebe. Ich fühle mich uralt, als ich mich auf den Weg zurück mache. Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dich jemals wieder zu sehen. Denn diese Hoffnung ist die letzte Schranke zwischen mir und dem Tod.

 

Was sollte ich machen, wenn ich wirklich glauben würde, dass du nie wieder kommen würdest? Ohne dich hat mein Leben seinen Sinn verloren


End file.
